


In Between Worlds - Zwischen den Welten

by quiekemaus



Series: Spiele mit Verlängerung - die 120er [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Vielleicht treffen wir uns irgendwann zwischen den Welten...Teil der 120er-Challenge





	In Between Worlds - Zwischen den Welten

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung ist einzig und alleine meiner Fantasie entsprungen und hat in weiten Teilen nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Sämtliche Personen (mit Ausnahme der von mir erfundenen) gehören sich selbst. Ich möchte niemandem etwas unterstellen und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Fröstelnd schlug Christoph den Mantelkragen hoch. Es war kalt geworden in den letzten Tagen und man konnte immer mehr spüren, dass der Winter vor der Tür stand.  
Der großgewachsene Mann beschleunigte seinen Gang. Wie viel lieber würde er nun mit einer heißen Tasse Tee gemütlich auf seinem Sofa sitzen und ein gutes Buch lesen. Stattdessen hatte er den späten Nachmittag dazu nutzen müssen, kleinen und großen Fans in einem Kaufhaus ihre Autogrammwünsche zu erfüllen. Ihm war bewusst, dass auch diese Pflicht zu seinem Traumberuf gehörte und sicherlich war es ein schönes Gefühl, anderen Menschen mit solchen Kleinigkeiten Freude zu bereiten, doch manchmal fragte er sich, ob sein Leben nicht ebenso schön wäre, wenn er eine andere Laufbahn als die eines Profifußballers eingeschlagen hätte.  
  
„Haben Sie bitte eine kleine Spende für Obdachlose?“, vernahm er auf einmal eine leise Frauenstimme neben sich und blickte unwillkürlich in die Richtung, aus der er angesprochen wurde. Was er sah, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Das blasse Gesicht der jungen Frau war ihm immer noch vertraut, auch wenn es Jahre her war, seit er es zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.    
„Katrin?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach, zweifelte jedoch nicht daran, dass auch sie ihn längst erkannt hatte.  
„Hallo Christoph.“, erwiderte sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln seine Begrüßung. „So sieht man sich wieder.“  
Nicht wissend, wie er die etwas befremdliche Situation einordnen sollte, schwieg der Fußballer, immer darum bemüht, die blonde Frau nicht zu auffällig zu mustern. Dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wieso er sie hier traf, weshalb sie offenbar ein Leben am Rande der Gesellschaft führte.  
„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“, weckte ihre leise Stimme ihn aus seiner Lethargie und langsam, kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf, ehe er wieder zu ihr aufsah und sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
„Nein, es ist nur... ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu treffen. Warum...“  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.“, unterbrach sie sein Gestammel und legte behutsam ihre dünne Hand auf seinen Arm, ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden.  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder gefangen und die anfängliche Verwirrung machte dem Interesse für seine alte Bekannte platz.  
„Wenn du magst – ich habe Zeit. Vielleicht darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?“, schlug er vor. Kurz überlegte er, ob Katrin sein Angebot falsch verstehen und denken könne, er hätte nur aus Mitleid diesen Vorschlag gemacht, doch als sie sich nach kurzem Zögern bei ihm unterhakte, atmete er innerlich auf.  
  
Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her und Christoph steuerte auf ein kleines Restaurant unweit ihres Treffpunktes zu, in dem er schon häufiger zu Gast gewesen war. Nachdem man ihnen einen Platz in einer ruhigen Ecke des Gastraumes zugewiesen, ihnen ihre Jacken – sie trug einen für die kalten Temperaturen viel zu dünnen Sommeranorak und auch ihre übrige Kleidung wirkte nicht, als vermochte sie, die junge Frau ausreichend vor der herrschenden Kälte zu schützen – abgenommen und die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, waren sie wieder unter sich.  
„Du bist berühmt geworden.“, stellte Katrin nüchtern fest, gerade als Christoph das Gespräch beginnen wollte.  
Peinlich berührt nickte der Fußballprofi. Ihm war es nicht Recht, dass seine Bekannte, deren Leben offensichtlich so völlig anders verlaufen war als seines, in ihm einen großen Star sah.  
„Ich hatte viel Glück, an die richten Leute zu geraten, und vermutlich auch das nötige Talent.“, spielte er seine eigene Situation herunter. „Aber was ist mit dir? Wann haben wir uns zuletzt gesehen?“  
Katrin musste nicht lange überlegen. „Kurz nach unserem Abitur. Wir waren zufällig auf derselben Party. Du hast mir erzählt, dass du zu einem Bundesligaverein wechseln würdest. Zuerst hab ich so getan, als würde ich dir nicht glauben, doch eigentlich war mir klar, dass du es mal weit bringen kannst. Hast uns damals schon alle ganz schön beeindruckt mit deinem Können, Metze.“  
„Hey, jetzt reicht es aber mit der Lobhudelei. Du warst auch nicht schlecht.“, wehrte der gebürtige Halterner ab und wunderte sich, dass sich ein trauriger Schatten auf das eben noch fröhliche Gesicht seiner Bekannten legte.  
„Ja, ganz toll. Ein Mädchen, das Fußball spielt. Meine Eltern haben es nie verstanden. Aber was soll's. Mit denen verbindet mich sowieso nichts mehr.“, gab sie trotzig von sich.  
Behutsam legte Christoph seine Hand auf ihre zarte Rechte. „Magst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“  
Bevor die junge Frau antworten konnte, kam ein Kellner und brachte die Getränke. Als er sich wieder von ihrem Tisch entfernt hatte, blickte der dunkelhaarige Innenverteidiger sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ach, meine Situation war doch eigentlich schon immer verfahren.“, platzte es auf einmal aus der blassen Frau heraus und Christoph wunderte sich über die plötzliche Energie, die er er zarten Person gar nicht mehr zugetraut hatte. „Meinen Eltern war meine Schwester viel wichtiger. Sie war das typische Mädchen, das sie sich gewünscht hatten. Während ich lieber draußen mit euch Jungs Fußball gespielt habe, hat sie stundenlang ihre Puppen frisiert und sich die rosafarbenen Kleidchen nie schmutzig gemacht. Wahrscheinlich waren sie ganz froh, als ich mir mit zwanzig ein Kind habe andrehen lassen  und zu meinem damaligen Freund gezogen bin.“  
„Du hast ein Kind?“, hakte der Fußballer erstaunt nach, wurde jedoch von ihr unterbrochen, als er noch weiterreden wollte.  
„Ich hab's verloren. Mein toller Freund war auf einmal gar nicht mehr so begeistert davon und hat mich im Suff die Treppe runtergestoßen. Das war's dann mit dem Kind und auch mit ihm. Ich hab' bei einer Freundin Unterschlupf gefunden, bis die zum Studium in eine andere Stadt gezogen ist. Danach habe ich mich halt so durchgeschlagen. Einen festen Job wollte mir niemand geben, wahrscheinlich, weil ich damals selbst an der Flasche hing. Ich hab die Fehlgeburt nicht verkraftet und Trost im Alkohol gesucht. Irgendwann hat man mich in eine Entziehungsklinik gesteckt, wo mir klar wurde, dass Schnaps keine Probleme löst.“  
Mit jedem ihrer Worte hatten sich Christophs Augen mehr geweitet. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als hätte er Mitleid mit der ihm gegenüber sitzenden Frau, denn an ihrem Verhalten bemerkte er, dass sie das nur abschrecken würde, sich ihm zu öffnen. Trotzdem tat es ihm in der Seele weh, seine frühere Schulkameradin so sehen zu müssen.  
„Und wie lebst du inzwischen?“, erkundigte er sich leise bei ihr.  
„Auf der Straße, in Obdachlosenheimen, was sich eben gerade anbietet. Ich habe mich damit arrangiert, von einem Tag zum anderen zu leben und niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig zu sein. Natürlich ist es schwer, aber andererseits habe ich mich nie zuvor so frei gefühlt.“  
Christoph sah der jungen Obdachlosen forschend in die Augen. „Du scheinst mit diesem Leben glücklich zu sein. Zumindest auf deine Art.“  
„Ja, das bin ich.“, gab sie verträumt zu. „Aber nun zu dir. Wie ist es dir ergangen in den letzten zehn Jahren? Ich bekomme ja nur mit, was die Titelseiten der Zeitungen schreiben.“  
Über den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung verwundert, holte der Fußballprofi kurz Luft, bevor er zu berichten begann. Er erzählte ausführlich davon, wie seine Karriere begonnen und welchen Lauf sie genommen hatte. Aber auch die Tiefs, sowohl im beruflichen als auch persönlichen Bereich, ließ er nicht aus. Inzwischen hatte der Kellner den beiden jungen Leuten längst das Essen serviert, doch selbst davon ließ Christoph sich nicht beirren und fuhr in seinen Ausführungen fort.  
„Tja, und jetzt bin ich hier in Gelsenkirchen angekommen und kämpfe völlig unerwartet gegen den Abstieg.“, beendete er schließlich seinen Monolog, der von Katrin nur selten durch kurze Nachfragen unterbrochen worden war.  
„Eine interessante Geschichte. Du hast viele Leute kennengelernt und zahlreiche Länder bereist. Davon kann manch einer nur träumen.“, fasste die blonde Frau abschließend zusammen. „Aber wie sieht es bei dir aus? Bist du glücklich mit dem, was du erreicht hast?“ - „Schon. Ich habe einen Traumberuf, der gleichzeitig mein Hobby ist, kann mir ein luxuriöses Leben leisten. So etwas wünscht sich doch fast jeder kleine Junge. Aber manchmal wird es mir doch etwas viel. Trotzdem würde ich alles wieder so machen.“  
  
Eine ganze Weile, in der jeder der beiden seinen Gedanken nachhing, schwiegen sie sich an. Irgendwann war es Christoph, der das Wort ergriff. „Und wo übernachtest du heute?“  
Katrin blickte auf eine an der Wand hängende Uhr. „Gute Frage. Die besten Plätze in der Notunterkunft dürften weg sein. Vielleicht suche ich mir einen windgeschützten Hauseingang. Irgendetwas wird sich schon finden.“  
Ein unangenehmes Ziehen machte sich in Christophs Magengegend breit. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, die junge Frau, die er aus früheren Zeiten so gut kannte und deren Leben für ihn doch nicht mehr greifbar war, wieder sich selbst und ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.  
„Wenn du magst... ich habe ein Gästezimmer.“, schlug er zögernd vor.  
Sofort verdunkelte sich Katrins Gesichtsausdruck. „Du musst das nicht tun. Ich komme gut alleine klar.“  
„Ich will es aber. Tu mir den Gefallen. Wenigstens für eine Nacht.“, bat er sie und sah sie mit seinen gutmütigen braunen Augen fast schon ein wenig flehend an. Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke, ehe sie schließlich zustimmte. Erleichtert atmete Christoph auf. Dann beeilte er sich, die Rechnung zu zahlen und mit seiner Schulkameradin gemeinsam das Restaurant zu verlassen.  
  
In Christophs Wohnung angekommen, blickte Katrin sich erst einmal erstaunt um. Die Einrichtung war schlicht, ließ jedoch trotzdem keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Bewohner einen Hauch von Luxus liebte. Es war ihr unangenehm, sich auf das gemütlich anmutende Sofa sinken zu lassen, bildete sich selbst doch mit ihren heruntergekommenen Kleidungsstücken einen starken Kontrast zu dem edlen Leder der Sitzgelegenheit. Andererseits gab Christoph ihr in keinem Moment das Gefühl,  fehl am Platz zu sein, denn er kam ihr mit der Selbstverständlichkeit eines langjährigen Freundes entgegen, wie sie es in ihrem Leben nur selten verspürt hatte.  
Während sie sich noch ein wenig über alte Zeiten unterhielten, merkte die junge Obdachlose die Müdigkeit immer mehr in sich aufsteigen. Auch dem dunkelhaarigen Innenverteidiger blieb das nicht verborgen, und so beendete er langsam das Gespräch und zeigte ihr, wo sie sich frischmachen konnte, während er ihr das Gästezimmer herrichtete.  
Bevor Katrin das kleine Schlafgemach aufsuchte, trat sie noch einmal auf den großgewachsenen Mann zu, um ihn fest an sich zu ziehen. „Danke für alles, Christoph. Der Abend mit dir hat mir viel bedeutet.“  
„Mir auch, Katrin. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Schlaf morgen ruhig aus und fühle dich ganz wie Zuhause.“, ließ er sie im Gegenzug wissen und erntete nochmals ein dankbares Nicken, ehe sie die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter sich schloss.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Christoph bereits vor dem Weckerklingeln wach. Sofort kehrten seine Gedanken zum vorhergehenden Abend zurück und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er hatte sich in Katrins Nähe wohlgefühlt. Um ihr eine Freude zu bereiten, rollte er sich langsam aus dem Bett und schlurfte noch gähnend in die Küche, wo er sich daran machte, seinem Gast und sich selbst ein leckeres Frühstück zuzubereiten. Gerade als er die Kaffeemaschine einschalten wollte, fiel ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier auf, das einsam auf dem Küchentisch lag. Verwundert nahm der Fußballer es in die Hand, bevor er es vorsichtig auseinander faltete und einen mit ordentlicher Handschrift geschriebenen Text erblickte.  
  
_Lieber Christoph,_  
  
_es tut mir leid, dass ich dir dies hier nicht persönlich sagen kann, doch zu groß ist die Gefahr, dass ich es mir noch einmal anders überlege, mich vielleicht sogar in dich verliebe, falls ich es nicht schon längst bin._  
_Es hat mir gut getan, nach so vielen Jahren wieder Kontakt zu einer Person zu haben, die mir schon in unserer gemeinsamen Jugendzeit näher stand, als ich es jemals zugegeben habe. Aber wir sind beide nicht mehr die unbeschwerten Jugendlichen von damals, uns trennen Welten._  
_Für dich ist dein guter Ruf als Fußballprofi und dein luxuriöses Leben ohne Geldsorgen etwas, das du nicht missen möchtest, auch wenn du trotz deines Geldes immer noch der bodenständige Junge von Nebenan geblieben bist, den ich von früher kenne._  
_Mir hingegen bedeuten materielle Dinge nicht mehr viel. Weit kostbarer ist mir meine Freiheit und das Gefühl, niemandem etwas beweisen zu müssen. Ich gebe nichts auf das Geschwätz der Leute und wenn ich einen Fehler mache, dann muss ich diesen nur mit mir selbst ausmachen._  
_Vielleicht hätten unsere beider Leben vor zehn Jahren zusammengepasst. Heute tun sie dies jedoch nicht mehr. Und auch, wenn ich mir früher einmal gewünscht hätte, dass du mehr für mich empfindest, als nur Freundschaft, so kann ich mir heute einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, wie wir zusammenpassen sollten._  
_Ich bitte dich, nicht in meiner Welt nach mir zu suchen. Versprich nur nur, dass du dein Leben so ganz ohne Starallüren in deiner Welt weiterlebst, wie du es bisher getan hast._  
  
_Und wer weiß, vielleicht treffen wir uns in einem anderen Leben ja mal wieder – irgendwo zwischen den Welten._  
  
_Alles Liebe wünscht dir von ganzem Herzen_  
_deine Katrin_  
  
Traurig ließ der dunkelhaarige Fußballer den Brief auf den Tisch fallen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Tränen seine Wangen herabliefen und er beeilte sich, diese wegzuwischen. Dann machte er sich wie jeden Tag daran, seine Trainingstasche zu packen und kehrte damit in seinen Alltag zurück. Ein Alltag in einer Welt, die war wie immer, sich aber für ihn von nun an anders anfühlen würde.


End file.
